


国王游戏

by acenoanada



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 软团长，害，抓里面的团长太可爱啦。不带脑子一晚上激情产物。(中间很乱。是飞团，飞团，飞团。有ooc。在线激情ghs，我还想写出坦子的拷问手法，下次一定！
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark
Kudos: 6





	国王游戏

库洛洛是幻影旅团的团长，准确的来说，他是一个喜欢自己团员的团长。  
偶尔旅团会全体聚在某个地方喝喝酒聊聊天，而聊天最少不了的就是八卦，团员知道自家团长喜欢某一个团员是在旅团刚成立之后一年。  
那时他们各自分散一年，在偷盗完之后都还想再聚聚，于是库洛洛答应他们在一个荒无人烟的平地上举行篝火晚会。  
那时候侠客大胆的很，趁着酒劲上来就怂恿全员玩游戏，玩的是国王游戏。库洛洛虽然各方面都优秀，但在这种和团员之间的小游戏上意外的倒霉。第一把的国王是玛奇，玛奇不太了解到底可以过火到什么程度，于是说，“4号向1号提问一个问题，1号必须如实回答。”  
4号是大胆的侠客，1号是倒霉的库洛洛，侠客看见库洛洛亮了牌极其兴奋，他问，“团长，你有没有喜欢的人啊？”库洛洛沉默着点了点头。  
旅团众人炸开，他们的团长居然有喜欢的人了！虽然很正常但是，大部分人都以为库洛洛只会“感兴趣→抢过来→三分钟热度→分开”，现在分明是库洛洛不愿意这样。  
可惜问题只能问一个，玛奇后悔自己没有说是两个问题，然后他们开始祈祷，下一局自己是国王，刚好可以抽中他们的团长问问题。  
第二把的国王是飞坦，飞坦显然对“问问题”十分感兴趣，想也没想就开口，“2号向10号问一个问题，10号如实回答。”  
库洛洛还是10号，2号还是侠客。侠客顿时受到了众人炽热的目光，他于是笑了笑，问，“团长喜欢的人是团里的吗？”  
侠客范围缩的太小了！玛奇刚想着团里都是什么人团长了解的很怎么可能会喜欢就看见库洛洛点了点头。  
这下旅团众人是真的炸了，但游戏还在进行。  
第三把的国王是重度猫奴派克诺坦，她这时候还抱着猫，她偏着头想了想，说，“3号向8号学一声猫叫，对视的那种哦。”喂派克诺坦你为什么不接着刚刚的命令啊！信长稍微不满了些，然后库洛洛亮出了他身为8号的牌，3号是飞坦。  
库洛洛瞥了一眼派克诺坦，派克诺坦神奇般的看出了不情愿的表情，侠客掏出了手机准备录音，芬克斯也拿了出来，玛奇请求侠客之后给她发一份，现场十分寂静，就等着库洛洛的一声猫叫。  
“喵~”库洛洛低声的喊了出来，他自始至终都看着飞坦的眼睛，飞坦很轻松的便发现了其中的一丝……害羞？飞坦又仔细看了眼，发现库洛洛耳根稍微红了些，他愣住了，他不禁自恋了一下：团长不会喜欢我吧？  
总而言之从游戏开始旅团众人就持续炸。  
第四把的国王是库洛洛，他们原本就预计只玩四把，第四把的结果也挺能接受的，毕竟库洛洛连着倒霉了三把。  
库洛洛扫视了一眼团员，讲了个不算很过分但也不是不过分的要求，“6号和1号互换身上最珍贵的东西一分钟。”6号是玛奇，1号是派克诺坦，她们两个毫不尴尬，当场就你给我手链我给你项链。  
于是就这样，库洛洛喜欢团员这件事被知道了。  
并且团员们还知道，在旅团成立的第三年，库洛洛就和他喜欢的团员在一起了。  
库洛洛记得很清楚，那是个夜晚，他们又是久违的全员一聚，他被依旧大胆的侠客灌了好多酒，因为侠客很好奇他到底喜欢谁，但他没说，他们这次住在大酒店里，包了一整层，门牌号跟个魔法符号一样难辨认，看错是难免的。  
而库洛洛，刚好看错了，他以为飞坦的房间号是自己的房间号，门也没锁，他就推着进去了，这是烂俗小说中男女主相见的惯用套路。  
但库洛洛进去的第一秒就知道了这是飞坦的房间，他没出去，他想借着这个机会来飞坦的房间和他说几句话。飞坦正在看书，他感觉到了有人进来，而且单凭念的感觉应该是他的团长库洛洛。  
飞坦抬头，看到了脸色微红的库洛洛，他把书放下看着库洛洛坐到自己身边，库洛洛没说话，但库洛洛吻了他。  
“唔？！”飞坦惊讶了一瞬，很快按着库洛洛的后脑勺加深了这个吻，虽然他怀疑可能是库洛洛喝太多酒把自己当成个女人了，但库洛洛也能醉到这种程度吗？  
怀着猜疑，飞坦很快就主动推开了库洛洛，库洛洛茫然的看着飞坦，“为什么？”“我是飞坦，团长。”飞坦无奈，看来库洛洛的确醉的不轻。  
“我喜欢的就是你，”库洛洛眼神中的茫然变成了平日的淡然，“飞坦。”飞坦愣住。库洛洛其实并不擅长喝酒，特别侠客给他的还是高浓度酒精的酒，库洛洛在清醒的说完这些话之后就直接抱住飞坦睡着了。  
飞坦愣归愣，手下动作不停的将库洛洛好好的正放在床上盖好被子，自己睡在旁边。一夜好眠——本该是这样的，谁知半夜库洛洛醒来了。  
醒来就算了，他还想上了飞坦。  
“团长？”飞坦开了灯不解的看着在抽屉里翻东西的库洛洛，“怎么了？”他怎么可能会想到库洛洛大半夜醒来不继续睡觉就是想上了他，但很快他就想到了，因为库洛洛从抽屉里拿出了未拆封的润滑油和避孕套。  
“飞坦，和我做爱。”库洛洛顺势跪在床边朝飞坦晃了晃手中的润滑油和避孕套，“现在就做。”飞坦顺势坐了起来，“和我做？”  
“我操你也没关系？”飞坦直勾勾的盯着库洛洛的双眼，他看见库洛洛猛地睁大了双眼，像是吓的，他噗呲笑出声，想委曲求全说没事自己被操也行，然后库洛洛点了点头。  
玩弄的心顿时一股脑涌了上来，他就着这个姿势半开玩笑半是真的让库洛洛给他口交，库洛洛将手里的东西放在了床上，真的打算给飞坦口交，飞坦止住了他的动作，“所以团长的意思是多过分都没关系吧？”  
库洛洛呆呆的点了点头，然后他就被拉上了床。  
“请你一直这样跪着，不要乱动。”飞坦拿了一旁的润滑油拆开包装，将润滑油倒在手指上伸入库洛洛的后穴，库洛洛动了下，“嗯……不太舒服……”“忍着，别动。”飞坦毫不留情，直接一巴掌扇到了库洛洛撅着的臀部上。  
库洛洛颤了一下，任凭飞坦的手指在他体内再怎么乱勾都不再动了，飞坦的手指逐渐由一根增加到三根，他的手指修长又灵敏，刚开始只是弯着手指在附近处戳弄，后来稍微伸长些了，就按压到了一个稍稍凸起的地方，飞坦知道这是前列腺。  
“飞坦……”库洛洛在被按压到前列腺的时候又很明显的抖了一下。“很奇怪吗？”飞坦笑了一声继续按压着前列腺，边按压还边从语言上刺激他，“这里是前列腺，听说有的男人只是被碰到这里就会高潮。”  
库洛洛的身体明显的颤抖的更厉害了，飞坦边按压着前列腺边开始动手抚慰库洛洛的阴茎。“别！”库洛洛这次的反应更大，他甚至直接转过头来红着眼眶盯着飞坦。飞坦啧了一声，加重力道捏了一下库洛洛的阴茎，扩张的手指也不再只玩弄前列腺，而是向更深的地方伸去。  
库洛洛试探的叫了声飞坦，飞坦突然不想扩张了，他抽出手指，将自己的阴茎抵在穴口，插了进去。库洛洛这次没有发出声音了，他向来更受得住痛苦而不是快感，但实在是太痛了，库洛洛疼得直接软了，他怎么也没想到飞坦那儿居然那么大。  
飞坦觉得他家团长该是更能承受痛苦的，因此这种痛苦他连喊也没喊一声，明明刚刚那种快感都能激的他喊出来。于是他边操着边将库洛洛翻过身，将他的双腿折成M形凑上去亲他，试着安抚他。  
阴茎在甬道中不断的抽插中摩擦过前列腺，库洛洛渐渐地从中感受到了一丝快感，他的颤抖更明显了，而飞坦还在往里面未探索过的地方进攻，库洛洛对这件事感到心安，起码这种进攻会暂时带来痛苦，他实在不愿意让自己的大脑被快感支配。  
很快，这种心安便化为了恐慌，因为飞坦在不断的进攻中顶到了他的敏感处。库洛洛不自觉的泄出一声呻吟，他想开口让飞坦停下顶弄这里，飞坦似有所感，故意的顶弄起这处。  
“飞坦！飞坦……太奇怪了！我不要这种的！”库洛洛勉强能保持着说出一整句完整的话，飞坦又亲了亲他，用低沉的嗓音在他耳边道，“可我想看你尖叫。”  
库洛洛依然持拒绝态度，他甚至挣扎起来想用念能力，虽然每次都会被飞坦的顶弄失了力气，一来二去，飞坦被弄烦了，这场性爱刚开始的时候他就已经问过库洛洛了，多过分都可以。“你现在是在立牌坊吗？”飞坦继续附在库洛洛耳边这么问，库洛洛睁大了眼睛，根本没有预料到飞坦会这么说他，飞坦被后穴骤然的收紧取悦了，发现对待自家团长软来是没有用的。  
“就这么不想叫出来？”飞坦继续问道，库洛洛点了点头，飞坦像是得到了满意的回答，笑着说，“如你所愿。”接下来猛烈的进攻带给库洛洛剧烈的快感，他的阴茎颤颤巍巍的硬起来，他想伸手去抚慰却被飞坦拍开，飞坦像是变了个人一样，库洛洛不明白为什么，也没时间弄明白了，本就被酒精麻痹着一部分的大脑此时完全乱成一团，库洛洛只本能的寻求着依靠，他的眼眶又红了。  
“飞、啊——”库洛洛这声呻吟没发出来，他的嘴被飞坦捂住了，飞坦似是不满，身下的动作也粗暴了许多，“别叫出来。”但库洛洛哪还有什么清醒的神智呢？他委屈的伸出舌头舔了舔飞坦的手，不解他为什么这样做。他完全忘了是自己不想就这么轻易的发出呻吟的，此时又开始怪起飞坦。  
汹涌的快感和不能射出来的痛苦交织在一起，库洛洛从中感受到了一种奇怪的感觉，就像是现在正处于什么的临界点一样，感觉……会很可怕，库洛洛猛地睁大眼睛用力挣扎起来，“太、太奇怪了！”  
可惜从刚开始就被操软的身体在此时能发挥出的力道连原本的十分之一都没有，如同小奶猫软软的一挥，飞坦对自己的这个比喻很满意，因为现在库洛洛被撞击的支离破碎的呻吟声也像极了小奶猫的呜咽声。  
库洛洛没办法挣脱飞坦，他看着飞坦的眼中掺入了恐惧，飞坦不太明白他到底在害怕什么，但既然都到这里了他也不可能停下来安抚好库洛洛再继续，只好象征性的亲了亲库洛洛的额头，库洛洛突然不再挣扎了。  
他抱紧了飞坦，积累下来的快感和痛苦交缠超过了临界点，他射了出来。这下真的叫不出来了，从未感受过的感觉让库洛洛短暂性的失了声。  
飞坦诧异于库洛洛第一次就被操射出来，但的确是有这种天赋异禀的人存在，飞坦看库洛洛还处于茫然状态也没再去取笑他。反而库洛洛回过神来之后就开始低声的哭，大抵是酒醒了想起来刚刚的事情了。  
飞坦没顾得上哄他，他马上也要射出来了。  
射出来的时候库洛洛又有点神志不清了，大概是因为一直在哭，飞坦坐起身从床头柜上拿了纸给他擦泪，库洛洛一把抱住飞坦，睡着了。  
这人是小孩子吗哭累了就睡？飞坦皱了皱眉，但还是接受了来自库洛洛的拥抱，一夜无眠。  
第二天早上拿着游戏来找飞坦玩的侠客和芬克斯看见飞坦光裸着上身开门。  
侠客眯了眯眼，不太确定自己看到的飞坦肩上的是抓痕还是什么，直到飞坦背对着他们进房间他才确定，就是抓痕。  
“飞坦你昨天晚上没来喝酒就是因为找了女人？”侠客不满道，芬克斯倒是表示理解，岂料飞坦露出一种一言难尽的表情边和他们在客厅放好游戏边吐槽，“第二次还没开始他就睡着了，搞得我都没睡好。”  
“呜哇，你什么时候能包容这种人了！”侠客表示惊讶，芬克斯皱眉，“是男的？”  
“还在里面睡觉。”飞坦指了指紧闭着门的房间，游戏已经开始了，他操控着按键熟练的进入游戏，很想去看看的侠客和芬克斯只好先玩游戏。  
在他们打游戏途中，一身私服神清气爽的库洛洛从房间里走了出来。  
侠客瞥了一眼，侠客吓到了。芬克斯正恼侠客突然不动了没人给他们加血，他喊了一声侠客，侠客没动，他只好转过去看侠客，看见了坐在侠客旁边饶有兴趣盯着屏幕的库洛洛。  
“团长？！”芬克斯所操控的游戏人物也不动了。“早，芬克斯，侠客。”库洛洛笑道。  
“所以，飞坦，你昨晚把团长上了？”芬克斯难以置信，他看了眼神清气爽的库洛洛，又看了眼一脸怨气的飞坦，“不是你被团长上了？”  
“想打架就直说。”飞坦咬牙盯着芬克斯。半晌没说话的侠客在此时吱声了，他问库洛洛，“所以团长你说的喜欢的人是飞坦？”  
库洛洛嗯了一声，没给侠客和芬克斯惊讶的机会就说他饿了要去吃饭先离开了房间。  
“喂飞坦告诉我们——”侠客转过头去看飞坦的时候说的话戛然而止，飞坦脸红了。  
于是一大早，侠客和芬克斯就被飞坦轰出了房间。  
“喂玛奇，你都不知道飞坦当时脸红的哈哈哈哈哈……”侠客边捂着肚子边和聚在他身边的玛奇还有派克诺坦等人描述。  
正在吃布丁的库洛洛偏了偏头，所以他是错过了什么吗？  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看。


End file.
